I'll Be There For You
by Seiryuu
Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, but at a horrible cost. When he decides to leave everyone else, Hermione confronts him. Harry’s POV. I'm currently following up on this story, and am going to write a series based on this idea.


Title: I'll Be There For You 

Author: Seiryuu 

Author email: Seiryuu_Avatar@msn.com 

Category: Romance 

Keywords: Harry, Hermione, H/H 

Spoilers: None 

Rating: PG 

Summary: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort, but at a horrible cost. When he decides to leave everyone else, Hermione confronts him. Harry's POV. Written for the FictionAlley VDay Contest, but I think I'll write a whole series based on this. 

Disclaimer: This is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

Why this? 

I was prepared to die. I expected to meet Voldemort and I expected to die at The Battle. I had only hoped that he would come out dead as well. Either way it'd have been over for me. But I never expected this… 

I should be happy, I suppose. The Battle is over. Voldemort's dead, and his minions will soon follow him. Everyone in the magical world is safe, especially my two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

But I never expected this. 

Who would have thought that The-Boy-Who-Lived would become… a Muggle? 

"Harry?" 

Any other time, I would have smiled to hear this voice, but not now. As I turn from my packing I see her, standing in the doorway nervously. 

"Hermione." I'm surprised I can be so cold, so flat. I once swore to myself that I'd never harm her, but what choice do I have? 

She steps forward; she might have been a bookworm, but when it comes to courage and determination, she's stronger than Ron and me combined. 

"Are you all right?" The sound of her voice pulls at my heart: so warm, so soft. 

"I'm fine." Physically, it's true. I've been healed by the best Medi-wizards in the world. But mentally? Emotionally? 

She glances at my bags, already half full. "Are they…?" Her voice falters a bit, but she's strong. "Are they making you leave?" 

"Yes," I replied curtly, and I turn away, unwilling to look into her face any longer. 

When we received the news, she had cried silently, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. We had held on to each other, drawing strength from each other because neither of us was strong enough to stay on our feet. But now, two days later, she looks strong enough to be… stubborn.  
  
"It's my decision too," I say to her over my shoulder. I shrug nonchalantly, though we both know it's just a lie. "I know it's for the best. Muggles can't take NEWTs or live in the magical world. I'll be moving back with the Dursleys, and a Memory Charm will take care of us." 

Behind me I hear her strangled sob. I swear it takes _all_ my willpower to keep myself from turning and running to her side. The best thing for everyone was to do it quickly. Just like taking off a bandage. 

"Don't pull this act on me!" She screams, grabbing me by the shoulder and turning me towards her. "I'm Hermione! I'm your best friend! Don't do this!" 

Automatically, I drink in the sight of her, trying to fix in my memory a picture that I would remember later on. A futile gesture, I know—the Memory Squad is damn efficient—but I can't help myself. 

She slaps me hard on the face. She's crying now, tears falling fast. She yells at me, pointing an accusatory finger in my face, "Don't do that! Don't try to fix me in your memory! You're going to stay in my life, until I'm old, wrinkled, and complaining of the old days!" 

I shake my head derisively. "Don't you understand? I can't do this!" I shout at her. "Do you know how it feels see my wand and know that I'll never cast a spell again? How it feels that Neville, _Neville Longbottom_, can brew potions better than I can? I can't stay in this world, resentful of everyone! It'd drive me insane, knowing what I've lost!" 

Hermione paces angrily. "No! You're wrong. There's another way, I promise! You can't break our friendship; you can't throw me away like that! You can't leave me after making me fall in love with you! **You Just Can't**!" 

"What… what did you say?" I ask softly, stunned. 

"I love you, Harry Potter," she says determinedly, "and I will not let you go!" 

I have only a second's notice before she steps forward, grabbing the back of my head. She pulls me down, and our lips meet smoothly. Then, only pleasure. 

I'd kissed before; I'd had a few girlfriends. But the kiss with Hermione… When our lips meet, fireworks explode, music plays, and it just feels _right_. I kiss back eagerly, tasting her lips, and _her_. She's aggressive, and I'm surprised (but pleased) to feel her tongue flitting against my lips. I opened them, our tongues meeting with fervor. We explore each other's mouths passionately. We kiss for long moments before both of us started feeling faint from lack of oxygen. 

We separate slowly. I look at her, dazed; she has a silly grin on her face, and I can feel that I do, too. She reaches up, and wipes tears off my cheek. I can't remember when I started crying, but I really don't care.

She's breaks the silence. Both her hands are on my face, touching me gently. "I tried to tell myself you were only my friend, but I can't deny it any longer. My feelings for you run much deeper. I love you with all my heart and soul. I won't let you walk out of my world. I don't care that you're a Muggle. I will follow you and never use magic again, if that's what you want. But, I will **never** leave you." 

God, I love her. Why didn't I notice it earlier? More tears were falling from my eyes, but I don't care. I see Hermione's brilliant smile, and I know that my decision is made. 

"Hermione," I say quietly, "I love you. I… I can bear living in the magical world if you'll be there." I close my eyes, hating myself for hesitating. 

She takes my hands in hers and squeezes gently. I open my eyes to see hers, so vibrant and understanding. 

"I'll be there with you for every step of the way. I promise." 

I close my eyes once more, overwhelmed with emotion, and Hermione hugs me tight. For the first time since the Battle, I know that everything will turn out fine. 

The Fanfic now Ends 


End file.
